Brume écarlate
by H3lly Parsee
Summary: Une épaisse brume rouge recouvre Gensokyo, privant ses habitants de lumière et de chaleur. Curieuse de savoir ce que cache ce brouillard, et avide de pouvoirs surnaturels, Marisa entame un long périple pour faire cesser cette catastrophe sur-naturelle.
1. C'est plutôt mal partit

**Disclamers :** Marisa, Alice et Reimu ne m'appartiennent aucunement, ces charmante demoiselles sont exclusivement sous la propriété de ZUN, créateur de Touhou.  
Auteur : ZUN et H3lly, pour la simple et bonne raison que l'histoire originale viens de ZUN, et que je l'ai simplement développée et retranscrite.  
**Résumer : ** Alors que Marisa dormais encore, une épaisse brume écarlate recouvra Gensokyo, cachant ainsi le soleil et sa chaleur. Curieuse de savoir qui est derrière tout ça et avide de pouvoirs surnaturels, Marisa entameras un long périple pour faire cesser la diffusion de ce brouillard.  
**Type :** Pas d'OCC selon moi, sauf peut-être pour Alice :3  
**Note :** L'histoire est du point de vue de Marisa, une première chez moi, moi qui déteste écrire à la première personne... enfin bref. Pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à comprendre toute l'histoire de Touhou, je vais essayer de retranscrire le plus clairement et le plus sympathiquement possible l'histoire de chaque Touhou, parce que je trouve que ce je mérite vraiment d'être compris de A à Z !  
**Nombre de mots sans compter l'en-tête et le commentaire de fin de chapitre :** 1004  
**Bla-Bla de l'auteur :** Je suis bêta-lectrice, et oui, je fait des fautes dans mes fan-fictions. Pourquoi ? Car tout simplement je hais me relire moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est comme ça. Enfin, j'ai fait un minimum d'effort pour respecter un peu le français, mais bon, c'est pas fabuleux fabuleux ^^' ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

« Marisa, Marisa... »

J'entrouvris un œil, de peur de me faire agresser par les durs rayons de soleils matinaux, mais étrangement, la pièce était plongée dans le noir total. J'entendis à nouveau mon nom. J'ouvris mes paupière doucement, et aperçus Reimu penchée au dessus de moi.

« Hum... Reimu, que-quelle heure il est ? fis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.  
- Il est midi vingt, lève-toi, vite, il y a urgence !  
- Mais... Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça ? » fit Alice d'une voix encore ensommeillée et le teint pâle.

Ne vous imaginez rien. Alice était passée hier car elle voulais me donner absolument un cadeau pour mon anniversaire qu'elle avait oubliée deux semaine plutôt. Le problème c'est que je ne savais pas qu'elle tenait mal l'alcool, et du coup après avoir essayer de m'enlacer maintes fois, elle est tombé malade et à dégueulé partout. Enfin bon, elle à l'air d'aller mieux, même si elle à apparemment la 'gueule de bois'.

Je me suis étirée dans un soupir et me frotta les yeux. J'ai réussi à distinguer les mots 'lève-toi et urgence, mais sinon, je n'ai rien capter... Donc, il y a une urgence. Encore une urgence. Ce seras quoi cette fois ? Si c'est encore l'histoire du vol de sa boîte de dons, je me recouche. Presque tout les mois, on lui vole, et tout les mois, elle est cachée au même endroit.

« Si encore pour ta boite de dons, je-  
- Non, là Marisa, c'est pas une urgence en carton, c'est vraiment très important ! »

Drôle d'expression. Mais Reimu avait l'air sérieuse, cette fois-ci ça à l'air réellement grave.

« Qu'est-ce que je fait là ? s'affola Alice.  
- Rien, tu t'es bourrée la gueule hier, et comme t'étais malade, j'ai préféré te garder chez moi pour éviter que tu ne t'assomme contre les murs. » lui répondis-je.

Ces simples mots réussirent à la rassurée pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est vrais. Même si Alice se dit qu'elle n'a confiance qu'en elle-même, elle avait en revanche une totale confiance en moi. Pourquoi, j'en sais rien. Je ment autant que les autres humains pourtant.

Je me leva doucement et déposa un pied sur le plancher. Un frisson me parcourut lorsque mes pieds entrèrent en contacte avec le sol glacé. Et il n'y avait pas que le sol de froid, l'air l'était également. Vraiment froid. Quelle heure est-il ? Je ne vois pas le soleil, il fait nuit ? C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai froid. Je me dirigea vers le thermomètre situé à coter de ma fenêtre. Douze degrés.

« Douze !? m'exclamais-je. C'est bien trop froid pour-  
- M-Marisa, regarde dehors... » fit Alice avec les yeux ouvert d'effarement.

Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent net devants le spectacle qu'offrait ma fenêtre sur la rue. Mes yeux me jouaient des tours, ce n'était pas possible. Il faisait... rouge dehors ? Je n'y croyais pas. J'aperçus Reimu dehors me faire signe, et j'accourus avec Alice sans prendre le temps de m'habiller pour la rejoindre. Je ne rêvais pas. Ce brouillard existait bel et bien, je sentait sa froideur, son obscurité, et aussi quelque chose d'autre, un peu comme une aura maléfique, ça donnais froids dans le dos.

« Il faut absolument faire quelque chose Marisa ! stressa Reimu. La magie de ce brouillard rend les gens fou, mon sanctuaires commence à... »

J'ai vite été désintéressée du monologue de Reimu. Un brouillard magique ? ce serais possible, mais il faudrait être extrêmement fort dans ce cas. Il faudrait maitriser de la magie de catégorie S, or seul les Oni et les vampires utilisent ce genre de magie, leur immortalité leur permettant d'accroitre leur puissance au fils des années. Les vampires n'existant plus et les oni étant actuellement en train de dormir en cette période, il serait peu probable que ce soit de leur faute. Ou alors c'est une espèce inconnue surpuissante. Mais je m'imagine difficilement un être plus fort qu'un Oni. Mais si ce n'est pas un Oni, c'est forcément quelque chose de très puissant, douté d'un pouvoir ou d'objet d'une puissance égale !

« ...va finir en... Marisa, tu m'écoute ?  
- Oui Oui, mentis-je, je vais m'en occuper, mais d'abord, attendons un jour ou deux, si ça se trouve c'est l'effet secondaires d'un sort quelconque. Et puis il faut que je me pré- me repose pour combattre si c'est bel et bien une cause volontaire.  
- Je viens avec toi ! fit Reimu.  
- Nope, pas question. Si jamais nous somme prisonnières toutes les deux, personne ne pourras nous venir en renfort. Il faut que tu surveille les gens et ton sanctuaire.  
- L'union fait la force ! s'indigna la Miko.  
- Oui, elle a raison, approuva Alice, et....  
- Oui, mais si jamais une deux nous deux - trois - se fait attraper, l'autre seras dans l'impossibilité d'appeler des renforts à cause du monstre qui menaceras certainement de me tuer si tu fait quoi que se soit pour me sauver. Alors que si jamais je suis seule et que le monstre ne sait pas que tu existe après m'avoir capturé, tu pourras le battre par surprise.  
- Heu...  
- Bon on va faire autrement : si je suis en quelconque difficulté, je vous promet de battre en retraite et de venir te chercher, d'accord ?  
- Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu, mais bon, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix... se rendit Reimu  
- Je veux venir !  
- Non, imaginez que l'ennemie envois des Youkai dans Gensokyo alors que nous sommes toutes les trois partis ailleurs... »

Alice reste suspicieuse, mais Reimu y crois dur comme fer. C'est pas dur de lui raconter des bobards à Reimu. Pas très vive d'esprit pour une Miko. Mais si jamais j'arrivais à obtenir un seul de ces objets, ma puissance serais décuplée, et ça, ça serait cool. Après m'être félicitée pour avoir embobiner Reimu comme un paquet cadeau, je rentra dans ma maison pour me vêtir un peu plus convenablement et préparer mon excursion. Mais si c'est vraiment plus fort qu'un oni, peut-être que je vais devoirs emmener au moins Reimu...

* * *

Je sais, c'est AFFREUSEMENT court pour un premier chapitre, je vais tâcher de m'améliorer dans l'écriture des prochains chapitres, mais je tien toujours ma promesse, au moins 1000 mots par chapitre !  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, merci d'avoir lu ^^ !


	2. Le Youkai des ténèbres

**Disclamers :** Marisa, Alice, Reimu et Rumia ne m'appartiennent pas, elles appartiennent à ZUN, créateur du célèbre jeu Touhou Project *groupite groupite*  
**Note :** Je viens de me rendre compte que le prologue officiel, c'est-à-dire celui du jeu, n'a en faite rien à voir avec mon début d'histoire, et j'en suis vraiment désolée T_T ! Normalement, Marisa était sensé être en train de voler quand elle s'est aperçu qu'il faisait étrangement sombre et froid tout à coup, donc elle à suivis la brume pour en chercher la cause et, surtout, pour savoir si cette personne à de bon objet à récupérer.

* * *

La veille de mon départ fut longue et ennuyeuse, mais le jour J arriva enfin. Après quelques réticences de Reimu et Alice je pus enfin partir. J'allais enfin savoir qui se trame derrière cette brume.  
La brume que je longeais tant bien se fit de plus en plus sombre.

« Il n'y a rien ici, mis à part un lac... Va falloir que je passe par dessus, et j'ai pas intérêt à tomber dedans si je ne veux pas mourir de froid... »

En plus cette brume dégageait vraiment une sensation désagréable, presque oppressante. Il faisait beau et chaud, un temps idéale pour l'été, et d'un coup, pof ! Une brume rougeâtre est apparu. Et ça faisait trois jours que ça durait. Trois jours que mes fleures fanaient, trois jours que Reimu s'affolait dans tout les sens.

« Au moins elle a autre chose à faire que de boire du thé et balayer son sanctuaire. »

Mais bon, tant que je pouvais augmenter la puissance de mes pouvoirs, c'était pas grave. En passant devant le sanctuaire, j'ai remarqué que de la nourriture était posée sur la boite à don de ce dernier.

« Miracle ! Reimu à enfin un don ! Hum, je crois que je vais la prendre, fis-je après un temps de réflexion. J'ai faim et puis en plus ça changeras pas Reimu de d'habitude. »  
J'ai vite mangé les deux onigiri et enfourcha mon balais tout en suivant le brouillard. Quelques mètres plus loin, je pus apercevoir la rive. Le brouillard semblais venir du lac, certainement d'une des îles qui s'y trouvais. Le seul problème, c'est que même si je longeais tant bien que mal la brume, c'était à peine si j'arrivais à distinguer l'eau du lac.

« Il fait pas chaud ici ! Je me demande comment une brume peut bien empêcher et la chaleur et le soleil de la pénétrer. »

J'ai regardé droit devant moi et, comme je m'en doutais, le chemin était toujours aussi imperceptible, quand soudain une nuée de balles fonça sur moi. Je réussi à les éviter sans peine en dépit de leur lenteur, quand une forme sembla se formée devants moi pour aussitôt disparaitre, laissant une autre série de balles qui, cette fois ci, était légèrement éparpiller.  
De petites fées d'une luminescence pâlichonne tentèrent avec courage de me tuer. Dommage pour elles.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment la nuit. Y a que des excentriques ces derniers temps ici, fis-je après avoir exterminé les fées.  
- Euh, excuse-moi, mais c'est qui que tu traites d'excentrique ici ?»

Une forme ressemblant à quelque chose d'humain se forma devant moi. Après plusieurs seconde, mes yeux s'étaient assez habitués pour pouvoir distinguer la personne qui me faisait face. Apparemment blonde et vêtu de noir.  
« Personne ne parlait de toi, lui répondis-je.  
- Mais oui, bien sur… fit la jeune fille.  
- Et t'es qui d'ailleurs ? demandais-je.  
- Je m'appelle Rumia, le youkai de l'obscurité, répondit "Rumia" avec un ton fier.  
- Un youkai ? Ami, Ennemi ? hasardais-je.  
- Certainement pas ami, répondit la blonde en déployant ses bras.  
- Ah, dommage, hum. Et pourquoi tu écartes tes bras ?  
- Ça ne te fait pas penser à quelque chose comme "le saint a été crucifié sur la croix" ?  
- Moi ça me fait plus penser à "l'homme utilisent le système décimal"… » fis-je en me payant carrément sa tête.  
Je n'était pas sure qu'elle ai compris la blague, mais en tout cas elle a compris que je me foutais de sa gueule et commença à me tirer dessus. Pas très dur à esquiver…  
« Spell Card, signe lunaire : rayons lunaires ! »  
«Oh, ça se complique.» pensais-je.  
Je me suis attendu à un nuage de balle, mais en fait ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Un laser de chaque côté, et quelque mini-balles par-ci par par-là. Tant que les laser ne bougent pas, ça me vas.  
« En fait y a que le nom de bien. Mais que le nom. » pensais-je.  
Arrêtant de rêvasser, je me mis à tirer et réussi à la toucher au troisième coup. Je la vois disparaitre un court instant puis elle réapparu en lançant une nouvelle Spell Card.  
« Spell Card, signe nocturne : les oiseaux de nuit ! »  
Celle-ci était légèrement plus corsée que la précédente, et éviter les balle devenait plus durs, une balle effleura mon épaule et déchira l'épaulette de ma robe. Mais bon, la robe, on s'en fout, tant que je ne suis pas touchée. Et puis ce Spell n'était pas vraiment méchant, j'ai juste mis un peu plus de temps à la toucher.  
« Je ne m'avouerais pas vaincue ! Last Spell, signe obscure : démarcation ! »  
Le niveau de ce Spell était plus convenable que les autres. Celui-ci demandais précision et vitesse, est sa difficulté, pourtant peu élevée, se distinguait des précédents. Mais l'attaque n'était pas assez puissante pour que je prenne plaisir au combat.  
Je me suis amusée à zig-zager entre les balles de mon adversaire, mais je me lassa vite de se jeu.  
« Même si j'en ai bien envi, je ne vais pas gâcher un Spark pour si peu. » lui ai-je dit.  
D'une accélération, je me suis rapprocher à une vitesse éclaire du Youkai et en un sourire, lui ai lançai :  
« Raté ! »  
Je lui ai décroché un superbe coup de genoux en pleine poitrine et je suis retombée sur mon ballait.  
« Ah la la, existe-t-il des créature autre que les humains ayant dix doigts ? fis-je en regardant avec satisfaction Rumia tomber au sol. Ça va, t'as pas trop mal ?  
- Tu viens de me massacrer la poitrine à coup de genoux et tu me demande si ça va ?! Tu à de la chance que je soit KO, sinon je t'aurais déjà manger ! s'emporta t-elle.  
- J'ai… peur. Je te l'avoue la je suis complètement tétanisée, fis-je en me retenant de rire.  
- Arrête de te moquer de moi !  
- Oui, oui, hum, au fait, c'est toi qui est à l'origine de cette brume ? fis-je avec peu de conviction.  
- Non, et je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais que Dieu bénisse cette personne ! »  
Sans un merci ni un au revoir, je pris mon envol grâce à mon balais, laissant Rumia et son monologue seuls.


End file.
